Just Cant Get You Out Of My Head
by WhatEverTheHeartWants20
Summary: After Graduation was over, bailey couldnt find herself and neither did cody. will they finally reunite and bring back their love together like they did back in old times? or will moose stand in the way of them?


Narrators POV:

It has been almost 2 weeks since there graduation has ended …and yet, bailey still feels like everything is falling to pieces when shes back at kettlecorn. She guessed her break up with 'Cody' over a long term relationship was a horrible mistake.. but here she is now, back on the kettlecorn fields looking out of her window, while the suns still beaming with delight.

She then yawned while her mother approached her room.

Baileys POV:

Everything has basically turned into shit right now. Not being able to take back what ive said to cody.. me not being a good enough person makes this hole thing 'SHIT'. But yet again, I just have to keep reliving my mistakes and learn how to deal with him with every step I take.

I got out of bed looking through my window…

Flashback:

'_Hey…' I say with a sad voice_

'_hey..' cody says while looking down_

'_look before you start , I would just like to say, I am going to miss you know matter where my heart goes, it will always be up in the sky with amillion stars which indicates my heart …' I say my voice sounding cracked_

'_wait.. so what do you mean?' cody sounding confused _

'_it means….it means that I will always love you…, look,….yale…everything about it is…is just too far away from where I am now..and I just wanna set things clear here...' I say, tears starting to brim my eyes_

'_so..this is a breakup?...' cody says, sounding upset _

'_I don't know cody….for me, I don't think I could wait that long to be with you…I-I just hate being so far away from you that it hurts…' I say while tears are coming down_

Oh gosh… I cant handle this

'_hey-hey –hey….calm down' cody says while wrapping his arm around me. _

'_we'll figure out away to solve this…' _

'_how?how cody? Just the thought of me going away makes me think that you will end up with some other chick without me knowning…' _

'_bailey, you know that no one is compared to you… you are the one that I want and I want what is best for you, but you leaving me here is just a fucking 'no no…' he says _

'_I know but…' _

'_but unfortunately, It cant happen right?..' _

'_not all love stories end with a happy ending' I say sniffling _

'_you not being here, is going to suck…' cody says sounding depressed _

'_I love you…'I say with a faint smile _

'_I love you too…just remember me…please?' _

'off course I will…always'

We then hugged and said our final goodbyes.. and that was basically it

_End of flashback_

I was then interrupted by a knock at my door

'Hey sweetie.., everything alright?' my mom says

'y-yeah..just alittle tired from my flight to Seattle…'

_Oh I forgot to mention.. I had a job interview there and now im waiting on my final results! _

'probably those migrains' my mom joked…

'mom..no time for plane jokes…'

'oh I see… does this have something to do with….'

As she spoke I knew what she was about to say…

'DON'T…please don't say his name…'

My mom had the most confused look on her face, I then realised that she didn't knew about me and cody's breakup..

'I was about to say moose… ' EVEN WORSE!

I then lied… 'oh mom! You said his name!...how could you…'

'why what happened between you twos? Hmmmm?'

'o-oh nothing… we just got into alittle argument.. that's all…' I say.. wow, im a really bad liar..

'oh well… just be ready at 7.., we invited some guests for dinner' she says with a smile…

'oh yipee…. (see how sarcastic I was being)….' I say while laying flat on my face…

_Thoughts: _

OH great… guests..? Im really not in the mood to talk to anyone…, this is sooo fucking critical… well im not going to be those 'anti social people who do nothing..', I just have to make the most of it..

Codys POV:

Great..just great…, first I lost my car keys, then I lost my drivers licence.., WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG..

'_Bang…Bang…Bang…' _

What the… I could hear weird noises coming from zacks bedroom… should I go in there or..

'_Bang…Bang…Bang…' 'DIE YOU MONSTERS! NAME WHAT IS YOURS!' Zack saying yelling_

Hold on… we've just got an Xbox and we didn't receive any recent games except from my early birthday present which was plant Vs Zombies…WAIT…HOLD THE SHIT...IS HE…

I quickly barged in facing myself infront of zack who was covered in a blanket…, had popcorn scattered all over the floor..and was in a dark room… he then quickly turned to look at me.

' oh hey little bro…' he says smiling acting all incident

I played along

'Oh hey 'ZACKY…..' let me see what your playing…' I say while my blood was boiling.. he could probably tell by now and was shitting himself…

'O-oh you see…im playing this game calle…

'Plants Vs Zombies?...' I say while lifting up the cd case looking at him directly in the eyes…

'Oh Man! Your good at this! How did you know…?, oh I bet you're a huge fan! Wanna play?' zack says acting all nervous

'oh…yeah…Im a huge fan of my fists… and I think my fists wants to play…' I say while getting madder…

'look man… I just found your game on the floor… ill put it back in the case!'

As zack was putting the disk to the case…., I heard a snap…

'Awh fuck..' zack says shocked…

'Z-zack… what did you just do…'

'i-I was trying to fix it?' Zack says hiding the cd

'YOU ARE SO DEAD! THAT WAS AN LIMITED EDITION! I CANT AFFORD ANOTHER ONE!'

'DUDE.. chillax, okay… in fact you've got that gift when you were nine and you never planned on playing with it…'

I was shocked… I did so wanted to play that game but I couldn't cause I was too scared of the zombies…well fuck that shit

'y-you take that back!'

'Why don't you make me?, anyways you told me you were scared of zombies…' he says while laughing

'Oh its on'…

5 minutes later

Soon later me and zack were on the ground while zacks face was on the matt…

'YOU LITTLE FUCKER! ILL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS TO BREAK OTHER PEOPLES STUFF!' I say in rage while rubbing zacks face to the matt

That was until my mom walks in with a shocked face…

'Boys…BOYS!' she says in usion

'Whats going on here? It sounds like first world war in here!'

'Oh really?, wanna make it sound like its second world war?' I say happy

'n-nooooooo' zack says pushing me off him running to mom

'mommy!..,Cody is being rude to me!'

'Hell yeah I am!' I say sounding pissed

'See mommy?, hes a mad man!' Zack says while fake crying (Such a total wimp!)

'Cody… what has gotten into you…' my mom says sounding worried

'Me? What has gotten into me?...' My voice sounding cracked

Zack and my mom were just looking at me weirdly causing it to be silent until zack broke the awkwardness

'Mom… I think its that month again…'

'what do you mean month?' uh…wait, zack… you know that's not possible..

'What? Whats not possible? TELL ME!' I say

I started to breathe in and out heavily. For some weird reason I started to sweat in weird places ive never sweated before and I also started to cry…

'c-cody are you okay?' my mom says while comforting me

I broke out…

'NO MOM! IM NOT OKAY! OKAY?, I AM SUCH AN EMOTINAL PERSON! EVERY-EVERY-OH GOD… ' I couldn't control it..i was out of breathe

'Sweetie, why don't you take a break?'

'Yeah sort out your girl problems while your at it! Zack says while laughing

'its obviously about 'Bailey'!

'ZACK! SHUT UP!'

'Why dont ya make me' zack says in confidence

'Or you boys could both go to your rooms and tidy up! It is like a pigs mess' mom says

'Oh and by the way… were going over the pickets house at 7 so yous better be ready, AND on your best behaviour!.

'Oh SHIT! This cant be happening!' I say in a panic

Hey look on the bright side…, you bailey…, two weirdos, two dorks….'

'alright alright! I get it!, now get out!' I was well and truly pissed….

'Adios little bro' zack says in a wink while he leaves my room


End file.
